Rock Dragon
in " "}} The Rock Dragon was an unnamed Dragon who invaded Fiore through the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 14-15 Appearance The Rock Dragon is, quite plainly, made of rock; the entirety of his back is covered in large, jagged stones. Its underbelly, on the other hand, is not, but is rather rough in appearance. The stones on its face are arranged in a linear fashion around his dark, circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings are also covered in stone. The Rock Dragon lacks claws, and his feet are flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone. Unlike most Dragons, the Rock Dragon lacks fangs, and instead has flat, rather blunt, teeth; his stone-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 11-12 In addition, the Rock Dragon lacks a nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 9 Personality Under the influence of Future Rogue Cheney's Dragon Supremacy Magic, the Rock Dragon has shown himself to be unquestioningly obedient, showing no signs of opposition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 12 In spite of this, however, the Rock Dragon has shown bits of his own unique personality; much like many other Dragons of his time, he thinks rather poorly of the human race and relishes in humiliating them, taking pride in every insult. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Atop Mercurius, with the opening of the Eclipse Gate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 19 the Rock Dragon slowly flies out, his very appearance striking fear into the hearts of the soldiers. Then, as he notices Lucy trying to close the Gate, he stomps the ground, roaring as he does so; the shockwave sends Lucy flying away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 15-16 The Rock Dragon continues to roar at the soldiers alongside fellow Dragons Atlas Flame and Scissor Runner, as well as terrorize them by moving closer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-3 Then, after the Eclipse Gate is closed, the Rogue Cheney of the future arrives and declares the beginning of a new era: the era of Dragons; during this declaration, the Rock Dragon, as well as his other fellows, take flight and circle around the Shadow Dragon Slayer. The Rock Dragon then follows Future Rogue's command (a result of Future Rogue's Dragon Supremacy Magic) and enters Crocus with his intent being to murder every last Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 9-13 The Rock Dragon then finds himself in front of the Blue Pegasus Guild, smiling as he stares at his new prey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 He then attacks Blue Pegasus with a mighty stomp, destroying much of the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 5 Later, after Natsu Dragneel shouts that the seven Dragon Slayers need to use their Dragon Slayer Magic to defeat the Dragons,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 15-17 the Rock Dragon laughs at Natsu's words, stating that they amuse him; Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki then uses his Armpit Perfume in an attempt to extort the Dragon's sense of smell, however, the Rock Dragon reveals that unlike other Dragons, he has no nose, and is therefore unaffected by the attempt. He then mocks Ichiya, claiming that no matter how many centuries pass, the ignorance of humanity never ceases to amaze him. However, he is then attacked by Cobra, who shatters his rock scales with his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, causing him to angrily grunt in pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 8-11 During the course of his battle with Cobra, the Rock Dragon captures the Poison Dragon Slayer in rocks, immobilizing him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 11 Their battle, however, is cut short, as the Eclipse Gate is destroyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 sending the Rock Dragon back to his own time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Magic & Abilities Dragon's Roar: Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, the Rock Dragon has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In the Rock Dragon's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale beam attack capable of destroying the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 193 Flight: Like other Dragons, as the Rock Dragon has wings, he is capable of ascending into the air and flying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 11 Immense Strength: With one stomp, the Rock Dragon is capable of destroying a sizeable portion of Crocus, as well as fight on par with, and overpower, Cobra, a Dragon Slayer known for his fighting prowess. Immense Durability: The Rock Dragon is extremely durable, as he can withstand a Dragon Slayer Magic-enhanced punch from CobraFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 10-11 and turn around to overpower him. He can also shrug off a triple attack from Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, and Kagura Mikazuchi simultaneously and emerge unscathed. Anosmia: Due to the Rock Dragon not having a nose, he also doesn't possess a sense of smell, which renders him immune to Magic that works over the sense of smell, such as Ichiya's Perfume Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 8-10 Quotes *(To Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) "Dragons all have a keen sense of smell. But I have no nose." *(To the members of Blue Pegasus) "No matter how many centuries pass, you're still a foolish race, humans." Battle & Events *Blue Pegasus vs. Rock Dragon *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Unofficially Titled Articles